poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Protoboy
Protoboy is the first robot created by Professor Moshimo, and is the elder Brother of Robotboy, Robotgirl, Robotman and possibly Robotbird. He was turned evil by a younger Dr. Kamikaze to help him take over the world, but he made him too evil and destroyed Kaziland, he was deactivated by a young Constantine after a battle with him. In the present, after learning about him, Robotboy decides to activate him and try to reform him. Which failed, and Protoboy started wrecking havoc, he was presumably killed when Robotboy used a explosive on him, but he actually survived because he is hard to destroy. Protoboy finds destruction and death fun, and sees the world as his enemy, and wants revenge on Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine for deactivating him. Protoboy is known to have only one ally, who calls him during a brief fight with Robotboy. Many fans have suspected a 'Protogirl' is the one on the phone. Bio Professor Moshimo created Protoboy many years ago after getting out of the academy. But because of the Professor's young age, Protoboy lacked humanity and was quite vicious. He was later kidnapped by a young Dr. Kamikazi who turned him evil so he could rule the world, but he too was young, so he accidentallymade him too evil and Protoboy destroyed Kaziland, to which Protoboy was deactivated after being defeated by Constantine. After Robotboy reactivated him years later, Protoboy becomes full of rage and decides to destroy everything near him. Robotboy tries to be nice to him, but Protoboy doesn't stand for this. He shows disdain for Robotboy`s friendship, and when Robotboy confronts him on a bridge, attempts to destroy him, and even nearly kills Moshimo and Tommy. (It is unclear if The Revenge of Protoboy is a prequel to The Big Switcharobot, as the latter aired before the former, but for the sake of this bio, we will put Revenge and Switcharobot in reverse order) After seemingly being destroyed by Robotboy in a explosion, he later came back due to him apparently being not so easy to destroy, this may be because Protoboy seems to have been made out of a explosive resistant materal. He first tried to kill Robotboy with a meteor, but when that failled, he proceeded to super-activate and tear Roboboy to pieces and nearly killed him, but was only stopped when he got a phonecall and had to go. Later that day, he proceeded to try to destroy a ship with people on it, but was stopped when Robotboy pretended to be dead, and then tore out Protoboy's chest, which deactivated him. He later reactivated and beat Robotboy in a battle, and switched body's with him so he could take his revenge on Moshimo, when Robotboy came to stop him, he revealed he stole the parts which make his arm cannon work, and tried to kill him, but before he could destroy him, Brainy-Yak arived in his ship and told Protoboy to stand down, Protoboy ignored this and attacked Brainy-Yak before he activated his ship's laser, killing Protoboy instantly, his shipped crashed afterwards and revealed he came because he should be the only one to kill Moshimo, but Brainy-Yak got captured by Moshimo's spider-yaks and Dave the badger and was taken away before he could do that. Trivia *Protoboy makes his first appearance in The Great Race Game where he tricks Sci-Mary Beth into unleashing the magic inside her amulet and turning into Night Mary so that he can defeat Robotboy but is foiled when Rarity (EG), as Shining Diamond, defeats her. *He will team up with with Grey Mann to destroy Robotboy and (for Grey Mann) RED, although he plans to kill Grey later on, as he is only using him to kill Robotboy and his friends and family. *He is similar to Proto Man from the Megaman games, except Proto Man is a anti-hero (in the Ruby-Speers cartoon, he is a villain though) while Protoboy is a straight-up villain. Enemies *Robotboy (rival and brother) *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Robotgirl (sister) *Professor Moshimo (father) *Dr. Kamikazi *Constantine *Brainy-Yak (AKA Brian Yak) *Klaus Von Affenkugel *Ludwig *Special Agent *Bjorn Bjornson *Bjornbot *General Yakitori *Felonious Hexx *Protogirl (main rival) *Katie Jones (ex-girlfriend) *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Amethyst *Sunset Shimmer *Maya Henderson *Regina Hartford *Natalie Hartford *Bloom *Marceline *Star Butterfly *Yumi Yoshimura *Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Blue Pearl *Yellow Pearl *Ryvine Sparkle *Larxene *Rothbart *Sofia the Worst *Dark Katie *Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends *RED Team *Mega Man *Proto Man (another rival) *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jenny Wakeman Quotes * "Protoboy destroy!" * "Moshimo right, only one way save Moshimo. Robotboy! Robotgirl! Get in the molds! Then, Protoboy let Moshimo free!" (He was lying about letting him free, he would just freeze and maybe kill him anyway) * "Not finished, yet..." (Possibly his last words) Gallery Protoboy's Alternate Super-Activation.png Protoboy with his strange bazooka thing.png Protoboy's defeat and possible final death.png Category:VILLAINS Category:Robots Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Brothers Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Robotboy Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Global Threats Category:Characters who can fly Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Gunners Category:Fighters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Prototype's Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Creations Category:Urban Threats Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Characters who speak in third person Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tertiary Antagonist Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains that can be broken Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Liars Category:Characters who can Super-Activate Category:Laser-Users Category:Laser Users Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Males